


Deny Me - Tsustar Request

by Soarinwater



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Deny me, Drabble, Drabble Request, Drunkenness, F/M, Liquor Mention, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Wordcount: 500-1.000, drinking mention, request, tsustar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soarinwater/pseuds/Soarinwater
Summary: Deny Me: my character will either deny your character’s advances or deny them a ’ happy ending’. -- Request from Anonymous.





	

Tsu was old enough, she had always been a few years older than Black*Star, so when the offer from their older student friends to take her out for her 21st birthday (The weekend after of course, who drinks on a school night), honestly if anything, It was more Black*Star who pushed the matter and pushed her out of the house to go and have fun, though it wouldn’t be for him when he became of age Tsu had been considering it for a little while.

She had some comfortable night clothing on and was pushed out only to be – well almost carried home a couple hours later.   
She couldn’t say no, and the one who normally said No for her had been left at home.

Ultimately, she had been given at least one too many drinks – but it also all hadn’t been on her tab, she was an attractive young lady after all, and when the word had gone around whatever respective bar or club they were in there was a slight increase in drinks being sent the group’s way.   
She did end up having enough scene later on to say that she was done and wanted to go home before she blacked out, although her walking was a little shifty and her words were a little slurred, heels had been taken off in protest and hair clipped up in annoyance. Eventually however, they’d make their way home, explain the situation and what the Meister should do to help after they laid her down upon the couch, weapon childishly protesting by giving her shoes a toss across the floor and a huff impatiently.

What could she be possibly waiting for though?

Black*Star observed her from the side before giving an understanding nod to the older students and walking them out, thanking them in a very underhanded way before preparing a glass of water to bring to the red cheeked weapon who was sprawled out on her belly on the sofa.

“You gonna regret doing this in the morning aren’t you Tsu?” He’d tease, knowing fully well he could probably get away with it providing she forgot things, but that was still unknown to the pair. Glass of water was put upon the table and he’d take up the last foot and a half of space that she left considering her legs were bent at the knees, crossed at the ankles, chin pressed against the sofa – honestly, it anything, that position looked really rather uncomfortable.

A low huff fully intended to be a laugh left from the mister when he fully realized the position she was in, hand gave her head a pet easily before making the suggestion “Here, Tsu why don’t you roll over and get comfortable, that position can’t be good for your neck” Not that there’s any logic with drunkards, but hey no harm no foul.

Although even he didn’t expect the sudden forwardness of her next words.   
“I think you should get comfortable with me” She’d instigate as she sat herself up on her heels, leaned ever so slightly into her hands against the fabric below her. “Hmmm?” She’d muse, that forward lean inching a little closer, attempting to push the point of her nose into the crook of his neck.   
Black*Star honestly had no reaction at first until he was snapped out of it by a quick nip at the sensitive skin right below his jawline – very nearly leaping to the side to put some space between the two of them. “Tsu, No, Not now” He’d say, and very gently place his hands upon her shoulder to push her back, improving the gap.

And though she’d retreat for a few moments, looking dumbfounded, it’d fade away with more general determination of coming forward, hand upon his thigh and the other underneath his chin holding him steady into a sloppy wine-tasting kiss that she attempted to provide, the intent of the inebriated weapon slowly coming clearer – and written out in stone when that hand on his thigh inched closer, with her body closing the distance with purpose, eyes closed and the kiss becoming as passionate as a drunk could make it.

She’d smell of alcohol, mainly fruity but mixes of sulfur and a good solid liquor could be tasted on her tongue as well, and though Black*Star said no before, amazingly enough, he had been caught off guard by the sudden forwardness of the docile weapon – it didn’t help that her tank-top sleeves were starting to slide down her smooth shoulders, and a little too short of a skirt was bunching.   
No Black*Star – No, Not now, it wouldn’t be fair.

A more solid push was given to her shoulders, breaking the sloppy kiss and allowing a small distance between them again, “Tsu if you still feel this way tomorrow –“ That hand shifted closer on his thigh, and with intent he’d take her wrist and move it “Then we can try – but not now” He’d look sternly at her, though judging by her expression it was like she only took every other word, he’d never had to deal with someone drunk before, and honestly, she kind of looked more sick than anything, flushed cheeks, glazed eyes.

He’d frown when she leaned forward again, weight against his hand, as though attempting something else again, thinking that maybe third times a charm. Though she didn’t do any protest past the half inch that gave when she leaned forward – if anything she kind of just slumped and accepted the water that he practically shoved into her hands, sternly speaking words about drinking it, and get comfortable and go to bed to her.   
Eventually she’d drink it slowly and give up the fight by flopping her head into his lap, cradling the drink and frowning like a child who didn’t get candy at the candy shop. Next time… next time.


End file.
